Only Daughter of Ipswich
by peygoodwin
Summary: What if Caleb had a sister who had the power during the movie? What would happen diffrently and what about Chase? Read and Find Out!
1. Prologue

The Only Daughter of Ipswich

The Only Daughter of Ipswich

By: Peyton Goodwin

Prologue

_The Prophecy of the Witches:_

_The first Daughter and only Daughter of Ipswich will be more powerful then any other before her and after her when she ascends. Protect the Daughter of Ipswich for she has the power beyond anyone's knowing, the power to use for eternity and not age. In the hands of evil she could destroy the world. Son's of Ipswich protect are only Daughter with your lives._

_Danvers_

_Garwin_

_Simms_

_Pope_

_Parry _


	2. Chapter 1 Meet Caitlin Danvers

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meet Caitlin Danvers

Where is Reid? He's always late, maybe Tyler and him hit traffic or something. Caleb, Pogue, and I were at the edge of the cliff waiting for them to go to the party. The bonfire looked big from the smoke coming from it. I could see a lot of my friends dancing or drinking beer down at the party. Headlights came from behind me and I turned to see Tyler's hummer. "Finally," Pogue said from behind me reading my mind.

"Hey Guy's," Reid and Tyler greeted us getting out of the car. Reid came and put his arm around me. Reid and I had been dating for a few months now and Caleb my real brother didn't like it much but never said anything to us. "How's the party?" Tyler asked us. "I don't know we just got here," Caleb answered him back. Reid smiled and looked at me, "Well why don't we go check it out." Reid slung me over his shoulder and ran off the cliff. "Reid, Caitlin!" Caleb yelled down at us as we dropped down. I looked at Reid as we landed, "Well you did your job tonight." Reid turned to me questioningly, "And what do you mean by that?" "Isn't it obvious pissing off Caleb," I answered him back. He laughed and kissed me on the lips as Tyler and Pogue descended with Caleb behind them. "Stop torching Caitlin with your kissing Reid," Pogue said patting him on the back. Reid elbowed him in the stomach. I laughed along with everyone else. "Sorry if you can't take a joke, it's not my fault," Pogue countered back running towards the party with Reid right on his tail.

I looked at my brother, who seemed worried. "What's up," I asked leaning on his shoulder. He looked at down at me, "Well did you use when we jumped off the cliff?" I shook my head, Reid had jumped before I could use so he had used for both of us. "Ya, that's what I thought." We approached the party and went over to Kate and said hi. She introduced me to a new girl, Sarah. She seemed really nice, "Hi I'm Caitlin Danvers or as Kate like to call me the only Daughter of Ipswich." I shook her hand and she asked, "There's nly one girl?" I laughed, "Ya, boys are just more dominate in the Danvers, Garwin, Simms, and Parry families." I pointed to my 'brothers' who were now behind me. "Boy's this is Kate and mine's new friend, Sarah," I introduced them, "This is my brother Caleb, my boyfriend Reid, Kate's boyfriend Pogue and that's just Tyler." "Hey," Tyler said sounding offended. I turned my head, " Hay is for horses Tyler but if you really want some I think the Baker's rolled some up this morning." I smiled at him and headed for the dance floor leaving my 'brothers' and friends laughing.

I danced to a few songs bur got thirsty and went to get water. I bumped into someone on my way to the table and fell backwards but was caught by the person I ran into. "Thanks," I said looking up at his face. He had short brown hair with browns eyes and I hadn't seen him around any where. "Your welcome," He answered helping regain my balance. "Are you new, I don't think I have seen you around here before?" I asked him. He nodded and stuck out his hand, "Chase Collins and if I had to guess your name is Grace." I laughed he was funny and shook his hand, "Caitlin Danvers or as some like to call me the only Daughter of Ipswich." His eyes went wide for a second, "Well that's kind of a mouth full. Do you right that as your name on papers?" I laughed again and shook my head. I saw Chase look behind me and I followed his gaze, my brothers were about to get in a fight with Aaron Abbott. I headed over there with Chase behind me.

I went up to Reid who wrapped his arm around my waist. "Just leave Aaron no one wants you here." I said getting in front of Reid and Caleb. Aaron looked me up and downed and stared a little to long at my breast, "Well look who got her growth spurt over the summer?" Reid growled at him. "Ya, isn't it great, now I can kick your ass even harder," I spat at him. His face turned red and he reeled back his arm to punch me but before he could release his arm, he was on the ground with his hands covering his face. I turned to see who my rescuer was and to my surprise it was Chase. He smiled at me and we all looked at him in shock. "I can take care of my self Chase but thank any way," I informed him. "Who's this?" Reid asked wrapping his arm around my waist again. "Everyone this is Chase Collins, he's new. Chase meet everyone," I said gesturing to my 'brothers', Kate and Sarah.

All the sudden the music stopped and Dylan Baker, the D.J. got on, "Tommy called and 3 cops are heading this way", everyone started running back to there cars. "You got a ride?" Caleb asked Sarah. She nodded, "I rode here with Kate." Chase turned to Kate, "Hey is it ok if I ride with ya'll back to the dorms?" "Sure I don't see why not," Kate said to him. They hopped in and they drove off towards the school. "So Caleb…Sarah caught your eye?" I asked him nudging his shoulder. "Shut up. And what about you Chase caught yours?" he shot back which made look at me through the rearview mirror. "No why would I want to give up Reid?" I asked Caleb. Reid relaxed and drove down the road. Caleb was about to say something back to me when Tyler interrupted us, "Guy's we have company." I looked behind us and there was a police car with the red and blue lights going off. "Pull over," Caleb and I yelled. "O ya, jail will look really good at Harvard wont it?" Reid said sarcastically. Caleb looked at me and I nodded. "Ok let's loose them," Caleb commanded Reid. Reid swerved through trees and we came back to the cliff. "No, Reid," Caleb yelled. "Do it Reid I got it this time," I said making my eyes turn black. Reid tried to stop the car but we were to close and went over the edge. As we fell I yelled, "Harry Potter can kiss my ass." Within seconds we landed behind the police car and Reid reversed the car. My eyes turned back to brown and I felt tired. I held my head as we got closer to my house. I could hear my 'brothers' calling my name with concern in there voices but I was to far in the darkness and the light disappeared and I fainted.


	3. Ch2 No More Using and a Little Rebelling

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No More Using and a little Rebelling

I woke up in a room with Caleb and Pogue by my side with Reid and Tyler leaning against the wall. "Hey Caleb what happened?" I asked my voice weak. They all looked my way, "Your awake," Pogue said hugging me. I looked at Caleb for an answer. "You used for all of us to jump off the cliff and we landed behind the police car. Then you fainted in the car because you used to much." Caleb answered me. "Where are we?" I asked them. Reid answered this one, "Were at Gorman's." I cringed they took me to my dad's; I was going to get it. Caleb saw and smiled, "Dad doesn't know yet but if he did you would be in huge trouble."

I sighed I was clear. "But that was so stupid of you it's addictive Caitlin and you know were going to ascend in 2 weeks it can kill you." Caleb went on. Never mind I wasn't in the clear I forgot about big brother Caleb. "Caitlin, none of us want to loose you and I think you shouldn't use at least till we ascend." Caleb added. I looked at him dumbfounded. He couldn't do that I could take care of myself. I knew how much I could handle. I looked at Pogue and he nodded. Then Tyler he didn't look at me when he did the same.

Finally Reid, "Caitlin," he started, " I don't want anything to happen to you. I think you should stop using you fainted last night and it scared me to death. I don't want it to happen again." I looked away from Reid and he thought I should stop using. He used non-stop and he was already hooked on it. I got out of the bed, "Fine I'll stop using I guess I'll see you guys at Niki's." I went out of the room slamming the door and walked home. I looked down at my cell phone and saw that Kate had called me. I called her back.

"Hey Caitlin"

"Hey I saw you called do you still want to run errands."

"Ya I'll swing by and pick you up in 10 and Chase and Sarah will be coming."

"Cool see you guys in a few."

"Bye"  
"Bye"

I went to my room and got dressed into blue jeans and a blue tank-top. A few minutes later I heard Kate honk her horn and I grabbed my purse and hopped in the back seat with Chase. We went to the mall and Sarah bought a new laptop for school and a few new outfits. Kate and I bought a new outfit for Niki's tonight while Chase bought a T.V. for his room. We put the T.V. in the back seat where I had been sitting. "Where am I going to sit?" I asked Kate. "I guess your just going to have to sit on Chase's lap till we drop it off at the dorms." Kate said like it was obvious. I liked Chase but not like Reid or my brothers. Chase smiled at me and I gave him a fake smile back. He saw my insecurity and said, "Don't worry I promise not to but I can't promise anything about staring." "And why would you be staring at me?" I asked him as he got in the car. "Because your pretty Caitlin. Now hurry up and get in the car."

He said patting his legs. I sat on his lap and he buckled the seat belt forcing me closer. I tried to keep as much distance as I could between me and him. Kate turned on the radio and a fast song I didn't know came on. And I couldn't control myself and started dancing to the song along with Sarah and Kate. Kate put down the top and the windows and my hair in the wind. A red light stopped us and a black hummer pulled up to our right.

We were to busy dancing to notice who was in it at first but as I shook my head to the beat I caught sight of Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Caleb all looking at us. There faces were full of anger at me I could tell. But Reid's also had a tint of jealousy. I looked to Kate who had already noticed them and she didn't want to deal with Pogue right now. She looked both ways and there where no cops and I used to make no cars come are way and she punched the gas and we sped off Reid was rolling down his window. We laughed triumphantly at our escape but I knew we would have to face them some time.


	4. Ch3 Making up and Making Out

Chapter 3

Making up and Making out

I went with Sarah and Kate to there dorm to get ready for Niki's because I told them I had a fight with the guys. We arrived at Niki's around 8ish and we all looked so cute. Kate had a pair of blue jeans with this black shirt that turned to brown as it got closer to the top. Sarah was wearing this mini dress that was blue with green and brown designs on it.

I had put on a mini skirt with this red tank top that fit my figure perfect. I had my hair down showing everyone my natural curls with red earrings on too. When we got there Chase was already there waiting for us. Sarah and Kate wanted chicken nuggets so they split an order but Chase and I wanted a bugger and we split an order. My 'brothers didn't get there till 8:30ish and when they did they all came our way.

I was so dead. I looked over at Kate she had the same expression on her face. "Sorry Chase but me and Kate have to go to the bathroom can you deal with them?" I asked him. He smiled "Who's afraid of the big bad brother." I laughed and grabbed Kate's arm and she grabbed Sarah's and we ran to the bathroom. Sarah went out first because she wasn't dating one of them or had them as a brother.

She came back a few minutes later and said the ghost was clear but as we stepped out of the bathroom my 'brothers' were right there waiting for us. "I'm sorry I didn't see them any were when I went out a second ago." She whispered in my ear. "It's ok" I whispered back, they had probably just used. I looked to see if I had a good chance at making it to the door.

Pogue saw me and Kate calculating are chances, "Don't even think about it." Oh man I was going to get it. "Caitlin what were you doing on Chase's lap?" Reid asked me. I looked him in the eye, "Trust me Reid I didn't want to he had bought a T.V. at the mall and the only spot left to sit was his lap. You can ask Kate, Sarah or Chase I wasn't comfortable at all. And you know how I am with dancing I can't control myself." I said tying to explain myself.

Reid looked at Kate and Sarah they nodded to confirm my story. I looked down to the ground I was upset that he would even think I would cheat on him. He came up to me and lifted my face with his hands and kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back.

We didn't stop not even when Caleb and my other 'brothers' coughed trying to get our attention. I came up for air first and even then Reid didn't stop he just kissed by neck he had been breathing though his nose and I started kissing him again on the lips.

Caleb made his way to stop us but Sarah caught him and he kissed her and she kissed him back. Pogue turned to Kate and kissed her.

Tyler walked up to the first girl who came in the hallway and kissed her right on the lips. Which made all of us look up at him, "Tyler what are you doing?" Reid asked him. Tyler looked up and answered him, "You guys were all making out and I didn't like being left ou-" he didn't get to finish his sentence though because the girl who he had been kissing grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into another kiss. We all laughed as Tyler look stunned.

Hey hope you enjoyed it kinda cheesey at the end it was my sisters idea so i went with it. Please Review!!:):):):):) 5 reviews and i will update again. Hope to see ya in chapter 4!!:):):):):):):):):):):):)Review PLEASE!!:):):):):):)


	5. Ch4 Strange Things are Happening

Chapter 4

Strange Things Are Happening

It had been a week since the night at Niki's and me and Reid were inseparable. One reason being we had the same classes all day and I had swimming practice like my 'brothers' but for the girl's team who got the left pool and the boy's got the right pool. I had just got in to the pool to warm up when I saw Reid and waved at him and blew him a kiss. I smiled at him and jumped into the pool and swam 15 laps to warm up along with the rest of the team.

The couch blew the whistle and told us we were going to race the boy's later today. This was going to be fun. An hour later it was time to race the boys. I got paired to race against Chase, Caleb and Stella. I got in my position and got ready to race.

The whistle blew and we were off Caleb was in the lead with me right behind him then Chase behind me and Stella after him. We had to swim 4 laps. I caught up to Caleb and stayed eeven with him. The race continued like that till the last lap Chase caught up to us. As Caleb reached for the wall Chase's eye's turned black and Caleb hit his head and went under.

I dove down to get him and was able to grab him and lift him to the surface. Chase grabbed him from me but then his eyes turned black again and I couldn't move my arms and I felt sleepy. I slowly slipped under the water and could feel the pool floor. I saw Reid dive in after me and then felt an arm wrap around me but I was already under the black mist.

I could feel someone's lip's on mine and they were sucking out water from my mouth. I opened my eye's to see Reid saving my life. I flew up and started coughing out the rest of the water in my mouth. "What happened?" I asked holding my head.

"You were racing and Caleb was about to tag the wall but he hit his head and went under. Then you went under to get him and you brought him back up and then you fainted when Chase had grabbed him from you." Reid explained to me. Tyler came in our direction. "You ok?" he asked me giving me a hug.

I nodded hugging him back. "How's Caleb?" I asked him. Before he could answer Caleb said, "I'm fine you?" as he made his way over with Pogue. "Ya, I'm fine throat hurts a little though." I told him he nodded.

I went back to the locker room to get changed. I wonder if they had seen Chase eye's go midnight black like I did. I tried to let it go but I just couldn't. If Chase was one of us how did he get the power? Why wasn't he part of are coven? Was he part of another one? Did he want to hurt us or help us? Did he know about the aging process? Did he know about us?

I had to many question to let it just pass. Starting with why did Chase try to drown me and my brother today?

* * *

**Hey guys hope you liked it!! Please 5 more reviews for next chapter!! Hope to see ya in Chapter 5:):):):)**


	6. Ch5 Chase is one us

Chapter 5

Chase's Is One Of Us

Only 3 more days till my birthday and the Fall Dance. I was so excited! I couldn't wait till my birthday I was going to ascend but Caleb would before me because he was born at 10:11 and me at 10:13. After I ascend Reid had promised me that he would take me to the Fall Dance.

Plus I was going shopping tomorrow with Kate and Sarah and Caleb and Pogue had told them yesterday about are powers and they thought it was cool and they weren't scared at all. I was happy they liked it because I could see the 2 couples getting married in the future. I walked into my room and found a not on my bed saying:

_Dear Caitlin Danvers,_

_If you haven't guessed it yet I'm a witch but I am not going to tell you my name because then that would give it away. And that would be no fun. Meet me tonight at 12 o clock at the cliff and tell Caleb and the others if they want to join the party too. But I recommend just you and Caleb at the most or some could get hurt._

I turned around in my chair it had to be Chase he had shown me his black eyes when he used on me and Caleb. I deleted the message. Caleb and the others didn't need to know anything I could handle this. I had power and I was about to ascend if it was a witch I could take him. I called Kate and Sarah and told them I would go to the movie with them but it had to be around 10ish. That way it would end around 12ish and I would just be a little late for the meeting with the other witch.

I got a shower and scrunched my hair and put on black jeans with a blue shirt. I put on my tennis shoes and put on some black earrings. I was in the kitchen when all the lights went off and it felt cold all of a sudden. I looked behind me and saw a darkling reaching for me and I screamed with all my might.

I backed away from it as it cornered me to the wall. It leaned in closer to my lip's when Caleb and Reid came in and they threw energy balls at the darkling and I finished it off by throwing a fireball at it and it burned to ashes. Reid ran to me and wrapped his arm around me and looked all over my face and arms to make sure I wasn't hurt. "What was that doing here?" Caleb asked me.

"I have no idea. The house lights went off then everything started getting cold and I felt like I was being watched so I turned around and it was behind me. I screamed and it backed me up to the wall and it tried to kiss me but you guys came and saved me." I told Caleb and Reid. Caleb and Reid both had the same look of disgust on there face.

"Don't worry it didn't kiss me though. The only person allowed to do that is you." I reassured them giving Reid a kiss on the lips. He smiled and told me I was amazing. I laughed, "Your not that bad your self." I told them I was going to go see a movie with Kate and Sarah and that I wouldn't be back till around 12:45ish. 

When I got to the movie Kate and Sarah were already there and we had decided to go see Step Brothers with Will Ferral. It was hilarious and before I left told Sarah and Kate that I would met them at 11 o clock at the mall tomorrow. I checked the clock as I approached the cliffs it read 12:00.

Not bad I would be there in 2 minutes. I got out and called out for the person to come out and show them self. A figure dressed in jeans and a black shirt came out of the shadows. "Hello Caitlin," a familiar voice called to me. "Chase, It was you I knew it." I said with disbelief. He smiled and came closer to me, "Did you invite your 'brothers' to come and join the party or is it just you?"

I looked at him questioningly, "What? Am I to much for you?" He laughed and said, "More like the other way around. I have already ascend and my father willed me his power a year ago." My confidence dropped down from a 10 to a 2. That was not good he was going to kill me.

He saw me lose confidence, "Don't worry I promise not to use on you if you do what I want." What did he want from me? I knew it wasn't my power I wasn't ascending till 3 days. "What do you want?" I asked him curious of what he wanted. He smiled and looked me in the eyes, "I need a girlfriend and eventually a wif-." I cut him off, " Not going to happen Chase you're my friend and I like you but not like that. I love Reid."

"Well see about that," he said and his eyes turned black and I couldn't control my body. I moved closer to him and didn't stop till I was inches from his face. Then my face moved closer to his and as much as I resisted the hold on me wouldn't reside. Are lips touched but right when they did he lost his hold and I shot him with an energy ball, making him fly backwards into a tree. I ran back to my car and started it.

But before I could back up Chase was on the roof. And the windows shattered to little pieces and flew outside the car. "How did you like the little present I sent to you this afternoon?" He asked me. What present? Wait did he mean the darkling. "You sent me the darkling that tried to kiss me." I yelled in his face. "I was trying to tell you I had feelings for you," he answered me.

His eyes turned black again and I vanished from my car and was handcuffed to the door in his. I screamed for Pogue, Tyler, Caleb and Reid. Chase appeared in the driver's seat and he turned the car around and for god knows where. My phone started ringing in my pocket. Chase grabbed it and the caller I.D. showed Caleb. "What would Caleb say if I told him that his sister was now mine?" Chase asked me.

I looked at him horrified. He answered the phone. "Hey Caleb it's me Chase."

"Ya, she's with me and she's not coming back. She's mine now." I yelled out to Caleb, "Caleb we're at the cliffs. He is strong he ascend and has his father's power and-" I didn't get to finish Chase eye's turned black again and my voice disappeared. "Can you hold on a minute Caleb your sisters being a bit stubborn at the moment," Chase turned to me and slapped me across the face.

It was so loud I was positive Caleb heard it loud and clear. "It's not nice to talk while I'm on the phone, Caitlin." My cheek burned and I could see from the car's side mirror it was a bright red. Chase started talking to Caleb again. Chase wasn't paying attention so I knew now would be the perfect time to escape. My eyes turned midnight black and I imagined the handcuffs unlocked and they were off my hands.

Chase was to busy talking to Caleb to have been noticing my escape. I then pictured my self in my living room with all my 'brothers' and Kate and Sarah. I closed my eye's and when I opened them again I was on the coach in the living room with all my 'brothers' and Kate and Sarah. I smiled it worked and when I looked up I saw Caleb looking at me with a cocky smile on his face. He was still on the phone with Chase. I looked at Reid, Pogue and Tyler who had the same cocky grin as Caleb. Sarah and Kate gave me reassuring looks.

"Caleb give me the phone." I said regaining my voice. He handed it to me. "Hey Chase are you new at this whole kidnapping thing?" I asked and he I could tell was speechless. He then screamed out of frustration. I laughed at his anger. "Just wait Caitlin I will have you as mine or I will die trying." Chase vowed and a shiver went down my spine.

I built up my courage and said, "Well you better start preparing your funeral." He laughed, "If I die your coming with me I will have you one way or the other, see ya soon sweetheart." He hung up and then all I could hear was the dial tone.


End file.
